Et si une rose valait mieux que cent marguerites
by Again-history
Summary: Un jeu pédagogique peut-il former des amitiés impossibles ? Une suite d'évènement liée peut-elle être responsable d'un amour entre deux personnes totalement opposé ? Et si un groupe d'adolescent allait à l'encontre de l'histoire de Poudlard...
1. Chapter 1 : En forme pour les vacances

_**Chapitre 1 : En forme pour les vacances.**_

Une lointaine fumée s'échappa d'un train rouge vif qui freina sur les rails de la voie 9¾. Des acclamations suivant d'applaudissement retentirent de toutes parts et les portes de l'immense « Poudlard Express » s'ouvrirent sur des gamins en furies qui en sortirent en poussant des « Houra » commun. Chaque mômes rejoignirent sa famille avec excitation, pressé de déblatérer sur l'année scolaire mouvementé qui venait de se dérouler. Les anciens septièmes années, leurs cursus scolaires enfin achevés, jetèrent leur chapeau de sorcier en l'air et rirent de bon cœur tous ensemble avant de rejoindre leur famille respective non sans jeter des coups d'œil goguenard aux élèves plus jeunes venant de terminer eux aussi leur année.

Molly Weasley, du haut de ses 17 ans et de ses 6mois de grossesse, était la seule à craindre ses retrouvailles avec sa famille. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son père et sa mère une dispute avait explosé au sein du cocon familial. L'annonce de sa soudaine grossesse avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur Percy et Audrey Weasley qui avaient mal encaissé la nouvelle. C'est avec tourment qu'elle embrassa furtivement son petit ami et qu'elle pressa le pas vers sa petite sœur qui l'attendait tout en la fixant timidement. Molly prit son courage à deux mains, empoigna sa petite sœur par la main et l'entraîna vers leurs parents qui attendaient impatiemment en discutant avec tout une troupe de rouquin. Toute la famille était-là, bien évidemment, mais les frimousses de certains de ses cousins/cousines manquaient à l'appelle. Molly avait pensé être la dernière arrivée avec Lucy, apparemment son cousin James et sa cousine Dominique complotaient encore dans leur coin. Totalement inséparable ces deux-là.

A l'arrivée de Molly, un silence pesant s'installa sur la grande famille de rouquin qui lui faisait maintenant face.

**« Papa, maman. Je n'ai aucune envie de reprendre le sujet de ma grossesse encore une fois. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour avorter. Daniel et moi avons pris la décision de garder l'enfant, de nous installer ensemble et de nous marier. Qu'importe ce que vous diriez** » La jeune rouquine avait parlé d'un ton calme mais d'une franchise à ne pas contredire.

Lucy s'éclipsa timidement pour rejoindre Lily et Hugo, qui parlaient avec entrain du dernier match de quiditch qui avait opposé les Gryffondors aux Poufsoufles. Elle ne voulait pas être au cœur de la tempête qui ne tarderait pas à montrer le bout de son nez. En effet Percy Weasley commencer à piquer un rouge semblable à celui du train, mais la mère des deux rousses posa un bras calme sur l'épaule de son mari qui sembla se radoucir au contact de sa femme.

**« Tu es majeur Molly, tu as fait tes choix. Ton père et moi n'avons plus notre mot à dire, mais tu connais tout de même le fond de notre pensée »**

La futur maman acquiesça énergiquement non sans un sourire franc qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler tant elle était contente de la tournure des choses. Mais son attention fut vite canaliser par des cris provenant d'un groupe d'élèves qui encourageaient et pariaient sur une altercation provenant d'un Serpentard et d'un Gryffondor.

OoO

**« Va-s-y Albus, mets lui une bonne raclée ! »**

**« Pourquoi t'ouvre ta bouche, Weasley ! »**

**« 10 galions sur Potter, attends… non sur Zabini ! »**

**« Fermes-la Nott ! »**

**« Parle meilleur, la moche ! »**

**« T'as vu ta gueule, morue ? »**

**« 14 sur Zabini ! »**

**« Aah, la gueule de Potter ! On dirait un scrout à pétard qui chie des boules puantes ! »**

**« Pour qui il se prend lui ! »**

**« Mais va te pendre ! »**

**« 15 sur Potter ! » **

**« D'où tu parles comme ça à mon frère, bouffon ? »**

Un coup de poing atterrit dans le nez d'Albus Potter, qui ignorait royalement sa famille se disputer avec les stupides amis Serpentard de son adversaire qui secouait sa main endolori. Ce dernier, baissant sa garde, n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut plaquer au sol et assener de coup par un Gryffondor bouillonnant de rage.

**« La droite qui lui a mis ! Enorme ! »**

**« T'es même pas fichue de t'envoyer en l'air ! »**

**« Putain c'est chaud, je crois il lui a cassé une côte »**

**« Tu veux que je te casse ta tronche ? »**

**« 11 sur Potter ! »**

**« Va te faire Weasley ! »**

**« Wha le bouffon, il a trop cru il allait réussir »**

**« Le double sur Zabini !... Non Potter ! »**

**« Crève Pucey ! »**

**« Ouille, sa doit pas faire que du bien ça ! »**

**« Tu te décides Smith ! »**

**« Juste une remarque Goyle, ton pot de peinture il est venu à toi tout seul ou c'est juste comme ça ? »**

**« STOP ! Déguerpissez bande de vaurien, avant que je ne vous lance un sort d'on vous vous rappellerez toute votre vie ! »**

Les clashes cessèrent et Endrix Zabini qui avait ses mains serrer autour du coup d'Albus Potter desserra sa prise sans même s'en rendre compte. Tous regardèrent le vieux concierge de la gare qui les regardait avec méprit. Les Serpentard décampèrent en deux mouvements, tandis que les Gryffondor firent de même du côté opposé.

OoO

Harry Potter regarda son fils arriver en courant devant lui, et leva les yeux au ciel. Il essuya la trace de sang qui coulait le long de sa joue et poussa un long soupir.

**« Tu ne peux pas te servir de ta baguette, comme tout le monde ? »**

**« HARRY ! »**

**« Euh… pardon ma chérie ! Ce n'est pas bien Albus, tu es un vilain garçon ! Pssh... tu lui as mis une bonne raclée j'espère… »**

Ginny Potter, anciennement Weasley, leva les yeux au ciel devant l'irresponsabilité de son fils ainsi que de son mari. Elle sortit agilement sa baguette de son sac et la pointa sur Albus avant de prononcer un sort qui lui rendit son aspect d'antan la bagarre. La jeune femme de 40 ans était une excellente médicomage, il n'y avait pas à dire.

OoO

Endrix Zabini se reçut une tape sur la tête de la part de son père qui le sermonnait d'un comportement aussi puérile qui portait honte à la famille Zabini. Drago Malefoy, lui, assistait à la scène sa préoccupation autre qu'une dispute sans intérêt. Il préférait observer son fils qui se tenait droit à côté de lui et qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début. Il était calme, serein et fermé. Scorpius Malefoy était la fierté vivante de son père. Et il le savait, même qu'il avait tendance à en jouer.

**« Privé de sortit ! »**

**« Mais père ! »**

**« Fin de la discussion ! »**

**« Pfpf… »**

Scorpius regarde son meilleur ami, et lui fit un clin d'œil. C'était facile de détourné les punitions du père du métis.

**« Monsieur Zabini, je pensais inviter Endrix pendant les vacances. Dans deux ans nous avons nos ASPICS et nous tenions à prendre nos vacances pour réviser. Vous savez à quel point nos notes sont remarquables quand nous travaillons ensemble »**

Blaise Zabini observa longuement le fils de son meilleur ami qui le fixait, sans aucunes expressions. Un masque semblait s'être placé sur son visage, le même masque que son père arborait en ce moment même.

**« C'est d'accord, mais je tiens à ce que vous restiez dans le manoir ! Aucune sorti pour Endrix ! »**

Un hochement de tête de la part de Drago servit pour seul acquiescement et cela sembla suffire à Zabini senior qui tourna la tête en direction du troupeau de roux qui se rassemblaient avant de transplaner.

* * *

><p>C'est ma toute première fiction, donc soyez indulgent. Je sais que je ne parles pas du couple principal, mais je ne veux pas d'une histoire rapide. Je préfère le suspence ;) . Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'aimerais bien savoir si sa vous a plu, et si vous aimerais bien une suite.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : Simple réflexion

**Chapitre 2 : Simple réflexion**

_**4 Juillet**_

_~ Cher Journal ~_

_Premier jour des vacances ! Je suis si excitée ! J'ai prévue tellement de chose avec Roxane, que je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! Je devrais passer les vacances chez elle, quoi qu'avec oncle George qui n'arrête pas de me rembarrer sur mon physique, je préfère rester à la maison. Il n'arrête pas de dire que je ressemble à un lapin empaillé. Tata Angie dit que c'est pour me complexer pour que je sois inaccessible aux garçons, qu'il me dit ça. Elle dit aussi que je suis très belle. Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Après tout aucuns garçons ne s'intéressent vraiment à moi à Poudlard. Au pire je m'en fiche, je préfère me concentrer sur mes études plutôt que sur des ados près-pubères recouvert de boutons ! De ce côté-là, moi je n'ai pas de soucis, je n'en ai pas ! Je hérité ça de maman, il parait. C'est vrai que quand je regarde ses photos de quand elle était jeune, elle ne ressemblait pas à un cratère ! Mais par contre elle avait de sacré cheveux ! Les miens, je ne m'en plains pas. Depuis quelque temps ils ondulent joliment et je commence à avoir pas mal de reflets roux. Je crois bien que ma blondeur ne va pas durer une éternité… Papa dit que mon atout majeur, ce sont mes yeux ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont de particulier. Oui, bon c'est vrai, ils sont verts. Très vert. Pas verts fluo, mais d'une couleur émeraude. Un peu comme oncle Harry et Albus. Cependant ils sont plus foncés les leurs. Mon corps, euh… c'est une immondice ! Roxane dit qu'elle voudrait avoir le même que le miens, et bien je ferais volontiers échange avec elle ! Elle est tellement jolie avec sa peau mate, son 1m64 et ses 48kilos. Moi, je suis blanche. Blanche, blanche, blanche ! Maman à un petit teint bronzé, moi je suis blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine ! En plus, papa dit que je suis une grande perche. Je suis encore plus grande que James, faut le faire tout de même ! Avec mes 1m73 et mes 47kilos, j'ai de grandes raisons de complexé ! Je suis presque la plus grande dans ma classe, et pourtant les ¾ sont des garçons ! Le plus grand c'est Endrix Zabini, il fait 1m88. Tu vois le genre ! Bref… ensuite je crois que c'est… au pire on s'en fou ! Non, je reste sur Zabini et ses 1m88 ! Il me fait peur ce mec, sérieux, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver toute seule face à lui ! J'ai cru qu'il allait tuer Albus hier. C'est de la triche, il y a un défaut de taille ! N'empêche Al' lui a foutu une sacré baffe, je suis fier de lui ! Même si je trouve son comportement puéril, hein, l'oublions pas ! Je suis pas du tout pour la bagarre moi et… oh maman m'appelle ! Je dois te laisser journal !_

Rose Weasley sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers en courant et percuta Pattenrond qui dormait paisiblement dans les escaliers. Elle jura en sentant ses genoux fléchir et la voilà qui dégringolait les escaliers avant d'atterrir lourdement sur les fesses devant une mère désabusée. Hermione ne prenait même plus la peine de demander à sa fille si elle c'était fait mal, vu le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait vu dégringolé les marches, elle était sûrement immunisé contre la douleur maintenant. Principal défaut de Rose : la maladresse. Personne ne le contesterait. La mère aida sa fille à se relever et elles allèrent ensemble toutes les deux dans la cuisine.

**« Tu voulais me parler m'man ? »**

**« Non, je voulais juste que tu m'aides à préparer l'apéro. Nous avons de nouveaux voisins et j'ai envoyé ton père les inviter »**

**« Ah… »**

Rose se maudit d'être descendu et commença à tartiner du beurre sur du pain de mie, en pestant contre sa mère qui mettait les amuse-bouche dans le four. Pendant qu'elle se coltinait le sale boulot, son frère était sûrement entrain de joué à sa PSP.

**« Quel gros geek ! **

**« Tu disais quelque chose, Rosie ?**

**« Moi ? Ah, bhin… non ! »**

OoO

Scorpius Malefoy était avachit dans son canapé, et fixait l'escalier menant à l'étage. Cela faisait bien deux bonnes heures que son père était en conférence dans son bureau, et le jeune Malefoy commençait à perdre patience. Il lui avait promis qu'ils feraient une partie d'échec version sorcier, apparemment c'était raté pour aujourd'hui. Encore des vacances à rien faire : lit/cuisine/lit. Finalement Scorpius décida d'envoyer un Email à son meilleur ami changement de plan, il passerait ses vacances chez Endrix et non l'inverse.

* * *

><p><strong>Sender : <strong>Scorpius Malefoy

**To : **Endrix Zabini

**Object : **Remets tes slips kangourou dans l'armoire

Hep, Zabini ! Changement de plan, je viens crécher chez toi pendant les vacances ! Je vais faire une dépression, si je reste une minute de plus dans la même baraque que mon daron, et ma vielle va me renvoyez chez ce psychopathe qui se prétends docteur ! Help me !

T'inquiète je me charge de ton paternel, fatoshe ! Il gobe tout ce que je dis.

* * *

><p><strong>Sender : <strong>Endrix Zabini

**To **: Scorpius Malefoy

**Re : **Ok

T'as mère a peut-être raison de vouloir t'emmener chez ce « docteur » … tout n'a pas toujours tourné rond dans ta tête. Sinon ma porte est toujours ouverte, malheureusement… tu devineras jamais qui est dans mon salon en ce moment même…

PS : Arrête de regarder des pornos !

* * *

><p><strong>Sender :<strong> Scorpius Malefoy

**To :** Endrix Zabini

**Re :** Osef

Fini ta phrase, bouffon, avant d'envoyé ! Et non je ne devinerais jamais, je ne suis pas encore aussi dégénéré que la vielle Brown !

Il y a qui dans ton salon ? Le pape ? Outch, sa fait un sacré baille que je ne me suis pas confessé…

PS : Sa me détends, Hahaha. Comment tu sais que je me mâte un porno ?

* * *

><p><strong>Sender :<strong> Endrix Zabini

**To : **Scorpius Malefoy

**Re : **Prends rendez-vous chez le psy...

Weasmoche junior et Weasmoche senior ! Je n'ose même pas sortir de ma piaule, j'ai peur que mon vieux me demande de faire ami-ami avec eux ! Il est fou lui !

Tu te confesse toi ? C'est nouveau.

PS : Simple intuition.

* * *

><p><strong>Sender : <strong>Scorpius Malefoy

**To : **Endrix Zabini

**Re : **Mélange pas les couleurs, Ariel.

Aahahahah. La famille Zabini va s'agrandir, ton paternel à peut-être un penchant pour les hommes roux. Qui sait. Quand ils seront mariés, tu prendras le nom « Weasley » ? Sa serait sympa de me prévenir avant, qu'on coupe tout contact avant la catastrophe.

Me confessé ? Non, trop de pêché.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malefoy quitta son ordinateur sorcier pour rejoindre son sofa, et s'y allongeait avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère. Il attrapa un magazine à la volé, qu'il entreprit de feuilleter un peu avant son départ pour la maison Zabini. En espèrent, vraiment, que les Weasley soient partis.<p>

OoO

**« Ah oui, tout à fait Zabini. C'est sûr. Même scandaleux. Aha. Quel manque de civilité de sa part. Oh oui il aurait dû te faire une réduction. Ta mère était quand même une veuve noi… euh… une femme pas très chanceuse… Humhum, ma femme doit m'attendre la tu vois… »**

**« Attends, je n'ai pas fini ! Il a osé me regarder de haut ! »**

Une heure que Ronald Weasley était coincé chez Blaise Zabini, qui lui racontait les périples de sa vie. Un boulanger moldu avait refusé de lui faire une réduction, quel drame.

**« Ça se voit qu'il ne sait pas qui tu es ce vulgaire pâtissier »**

**« Boulanger »**

**« Hein ? »**

**« C'est un boulanger pas un pâtissier, Weasley »**

**« Ah bon ? Bin… c'est pareil »**

**« Absolument pas ! Que tu peux être inculte ! »**

**« Grr. Je dois y aller. MA femme m'attend, Zabini ! Sa a été un… euh…au revoir ! »**

Ron salua son hôte d'un rapide signe de tête et n'attendit même pas qu'on le raccompagne à la porte. Il prit ses clics et ses clacs et quitta la demeure avec précipitation. Il voulait bien que la guerre soit finie depuis maintenant près de 24 ans, mais il n'était pas prévu qu'il doive jouer les psys auprès de ses anciens ennemis les Serpentard. Il se demandait s'il fallait rire face à la connerie de Zabini, ou plutôt prendre pitié. Qu'il le veuille ou non, le nom Zabini n'était pas connu chez les moldu.

OoO

Endrix, enfermé dans sa chambre, observait ce qui se passait dans la maison d'en face. De sa fenêtre il avait accès à la vue d'ensemble de la salle de bain de ses nouveaux voisins. Un rouquin plutôt grand doté d'un bronzage caramélisé intact, essayer de se coiffer depuis maintenant près d'une dizaine de minutes. Les mains recouvertes d'une substance verdâtre, apparenté à du gel, se glissait soigneusement dans ses cheveux pour les remonter en épis. Peut-être voulait-il se donnait un air punk. Endrix Zabini plissa les yeux, en même temps que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme. Un jean troué, une chemise verte mise négligemment laissant entrevoir sa fraîche musculature, ses cheveux en désordre coiffé d'un peu de gel tombant devant ses yeux d'un gris métallique ainsi qu'un air las inscrit sur le visage. Scorpius Malefoy. Son meilleur ami dans toute sa splendeur.

**« Tu mâte qui comme ça ? »**

Le jeune métis se retourna, dépité, et observa longuement le blondinet.

**« La main de ma sœur dans la culotte d'un zouave »**

**« QUOI ? »**

**« Je plaisante, Scorp', je plaisante… »**

Le dis « Scorp' » s'avança lentement dans la pièce en tirant la langue, signe d'une grande maturité, et le rejoignit à l'orée de la fenêtre. Il y regarda, lui aussi, à travers et esquissa un doux sourire narquois.

**« Je savais bien que le nom Zabini serait relié au nom Weasley, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait par toi et le rouquin près-pubère. Bien qu'il soit clair que je ne remette pas en question ton moyen de convoitise, cependant, tu aurais pu au moins avoir la décence de me tenir au courant de tes pulsions de sodomie envers les personnes ayant un appareil reproducteur égal au notre, quoi que je crains que celui de Weasley soit certes bien inférieur à… »**

**« Attends. Parle à mon ours, Malefoy »**

Scorpius, fidèle à lui-même, s'installa sur le lit double situé en plein centre de la pièce. Attrapa un vieil ours en peluche miteux et dans un très mauvais état, et le posa sur ses genoux avant de fixé les boutons qui lui servaient d'yeux.

**« Monsieur l'ours. Je vous résume la situation. Notre cher ami Zabini, serait tombé dans ce que j'appellerais les démences d'un homme en manque pourvu d'un organe supérieur à la normal et qui le dérangerait énormément depuis quelques semaines. Voyez-vous, il en est au moyen de flatter sa testostérone en espionnant un jeune homme roux et pur, à travers une fenêtre. Peut-être aurait-il eu comme plan de s'introduire chez ses nouveaux voisins, une vieille famille de belette, durant la nuit et d'enduire une tomate éventré de toute sa farce chaude sortant tout droit d'un four à 900watts. Le tout bien mélangé, le lendemain nous assisterons à une tomate farcie bien à point »**

**« … Vous êtes répugnant ! »**

Les deux Serpentard se retournèrent en direction de l'ouverture de la chambre pour faire face à une charmante demoiselle tout juste âgée de 14 ans.

**« Zabini, ta cher et tendre petite sœur n'a-t-elle donc pas encore ouvert le livre que je lui ais gentiment acheté l'automne dernier ? »**

**« Celui concernant les rapports sexuel des gnomes ou le livre de cuisine façon grand-mère ? »**

**« Les deux, à vrai-dire »**

**« Malefoy, ta minuscule petite partie qui certifie que tu es un homme serait-elle étroitement rangé alors que tu regardes mon cher grand frère ? Qui d'ailleurs ce dernier est entrain de mâtait ce qu'il me semble être la maison des Weasley ? Apparemment, je serais entouré de gay refoulé dans cette maison. Sur-ceux, bonne fin de méditation, je vais me préparer pour le repas de ce soir »**

Endrix regarda les fines boucles brunes de la chevelure de sa sœur disparaître avant de lancer un regard noir en direction de son meilleur ami qui arborait déjà un air satisfait.

**« Elle est très éveillée pour son âge, tu ne trouves pas Zabini ? »**

**« Ferme-la Malefoy »**

**« Aurait-elle eu Andie Goyle comme professeur d'éducation sexuel ? »**

**« Malefoy… »**

* * *

><p>Et voilà mon second chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! Parce qu'un troisième arrive, et il sera posté dimanche ! ;) Bix.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : Les nouveaux voisins

**Désolé de posté ce chapitre seulement maintenant :( . En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Certainement m'on fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant.**

**Désolé pour les fautes aussi. Je me relie deux à trois fois, mais... je suis pas spécialement douée en orthographe .**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce troisième chapitre. Bisous ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Les nouveaux voisins<strong>

Albus Potter observait, depuis l'encadrement de la porte d'une chambre décorée entièrement de rose, sa sœur sourire niaisement devant une photo animée. Elle n'avait certes que 13 ans, mais elle était drôlement amoureuse de son petit ami actuel. De son tout premier, d'ailleurs. Lorcan Scammander. Un jeune Serdaigle très intelligent, vif d'esprit, quoi qu'un peu dérangé sur les bords, comme l'était sa mère : Luna Lovegood. N'empêche qu'il avait une allure de garçonnet mignon qui le rendait, lui et son frère jumeau, irrésistiblement convoité par la gente féminine de Poudlard allant de la 1er à la 5ème année.

**« Albus ? »**

Le jeune homme en question, secoua volontairement la tête quelques secondes avant de regarder sa petite sœur qui le regardait la mine assombrie.

**« Oui, Lily ? »**

**« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire »**

Lily Potter croisa ses doigts et commença à se tourner les pouces, signe d'une grande gêne chez elle. Bizarrement elle n'osait pas regarder son grand frère, qui ce dernier ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Qu'avait-elle à lui révéler pour qu'elle devienne aussi timide d'un coup, elle d'ordinairement si chipie.

**« Tu as une grosse verrue de sang sur le front… »**

**« LILY ! »**

**« Mais quoi ? »**

**« DEGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE ! »**

**« Techniquement, c'est ma chambre… »**

**« DEGAGE QUAND MEME ! »**

**« Roh, bon ok ! »**

La Potter sauta de son lit et sortit de sa chambre en courant, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle aimait semer le doute chez les gens et les faire tourner en bourrique. Sa avait toujours perturbé son entourage qui se demandait bien comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver à Gryffondor, alors qu'elle avait nettement sa place chez les Serpentard. Mais personnes ne s'en plaignaient, à près tout elle était bien trop mignonne pour une bande de petit serpents.

OoO

Rose Weasley, droite comme un « i » sur sa chaise, était plongée dans un roman de 850 pages avec un sourire béat aux lèvres. Soif de savoir, elle s'instruisait sur les différents moyens d'hibernations des gnomes. Un sujet fort intéressant qui ne pouvait l'intéressait qu'elle ainsi que sa mère. Ce livre venait de cette dernière, étonnement.

**« Rose, les voisins sont la ! »**

L'interpellée se retourna pour observer son jeunot de frère qui la regardait mollement, adossé à l'embrasure de sa porte de chambre.

**« Je fini ma page et j'arrive »**

**« Fini même ton chapitre. C'est pas pressant, crois-moi »**

**« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »**

Le rouquin haussa des épaules, et retourna dans le salon où ses parents étaient réunis autour d'une table basse avec les dis-invités.

Comme prévue, Rose termina sa page et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon, non sans s'observer dans la glace pour défaire ses cheveux attachés en vitesse. Avant de descendre les escaliers, elle s'assura que rien n'encombrait le passage, tel un chat, et descendit les escaliers en trottinant en sifflant un air inconnu.

Déjà en bas elle entendit des personnes parlaient, dont sa mère ainsi qu'une voix masculine qu'elle ne semblait visiblement pas connaître. Intriguée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes sûrement intéressantes, elle rentra dans le salon avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**« … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »**

Toutes les têtes présentes se retournèrent vers la jolie blonde qui regardait ses invités avec dégoût. Seul Hugo, semblait absent de sa remarque et observait ses ongles avec un grand intérêt.

**« Rosie, je ne te présente pas nos nouveaux voisins. Tu dois sûrement déjà les connaitre » **déclara ironiquement Ron Weasley qui se forçait à sourire depuis l'arrivée des intrus dans son salon.

**« Rose, la politesse aurais-tu oubliée ?**

Les yeux levés au ciel et d'un teint blême, la jeune fille salua toutes les personnes présentes d'un signe de la tête et vint prendre place aux côtés de son père qui lança un regard noir à deux jeunes hommes qui ne cessaient de soupirer d'ennuis.

**« Je ne savais pas que nos… voisins se trouve être les Zabini »**

**« Et j'aurais préféré l'ignorer, moi »**

**« Hugo ! » **leréprimanda son père non sans une pointe d'accord dans la voix.

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa entre les deux familles, et ce fut Hermione qui le brisa en première.

**« Et si vous alliez jouer en haut les enfants ? »**

**« Quel merveilleuse idée m'man, allons faire joujou avec deux crétins dont le nom est Zabini et une fouine qui, d'ailleurs, n'est pas censé être-là »**

**« Hugo, ça suffit maintenant ! Premièrement tu vas t'excuser, deuxièmement tu vas nous faire le plaisir de rester correct, et troisièmement tu accompagnes Scorpius, Endrix et sa sœur à l'étage avec Rose et ensemble vous allez trouver une occupation descente pendant que moi-même et ton père ayons une discussion avec monsieur Zabini ! »**

**« Bah bien sûr, j'allais te le dire »**

Hermione Weasley assena son fils d'un regard noir qui laissait paraître qu'un jeune homme de 14 ans risquerait de prendre cher en punition ce soir. Hugo décida alors d'obtempérer sans discuter une minute de plus avec sa mère.

**« Je vous prie d'excuser mon… comportement. Si vous le voulez bien, allons à l'étage pour trouver une occupation descente qui nous occuperas un certain moment »**

Un sourire ironique vint prendre place sur le visage d'Hugo Weasley qui se leva du pouf sur lequel il était assis pour sortir de la pièce suivit de sa sœur. Les deux Zabini ainsi que le Malefoy, de bonne éducation, ne protestèrent aucunement et suivirent les deux Gryffondor à l'étage, le visage dénué de toutes expressions.

Une fois dans le couloir menant aux chambres, les deux maisons différentes se firent face. Scorpius Malefoy, son célèbre sourire en coin suspendit à ses lèvres.

**« On ne t'as jamais appris la politesse Weasley ? »**

**« Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de débattre sur ce sujet la Malefoy »** intervint Rose.

**« C'est mignon. La grande sœur protège son petit frère. Que c'est pitoyable, mais venant de votre part ça ne me choque pas »**

**« Scorpius arrête »** avertit Blaise, ne tenant pas à une énième dispute ressemblant à celles de Poudlard.

**« Oh oui, arrête, Scorpius »** imita Hugo, avant de rire.

**« Tu ferais mieux de me remercier Weasley au lieu de vouloir jouer les grands »**

Endrix Zabini lança un regard mauvais au rouquin qui le lui rendit avec hargne avant de poser ses yeux sur Charris, la petite sœur du Serpentard, qui n'avait pas décrochée un mot depuis le début. Elle ne parlait jamais d'ailleurs, même à Poudlard elle savait se faire discrète ce qui n'était pas le cas de son frère qui était réputé pour être un sacré coureur de jupon et un sacré fouteur de merde. Il faisait une sacrée paire avec le fils Malefoy, d'ailleurs. C'était à se demandé comment ils avaient fait pour être élu, tous les deux, préfets.

**« Au lieu de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, je propose que vous alliez dans votre coin et que mon frère et moi allions dans le nôtre. Sa évitera qu'on se supporte mutuellement »**

Le métis observa Rose et acquiesça à ses dires. Il attrapa Charris par les épaules et la fit rentrer dans la pièce la plus proche. Une chambre bleue recouverte de posters des Frelons de Wimbourne, l'équipe favorite de quidditch d'Hugo. Sans aucun doute était-ce sa chambre.

Rose quant à elle, observa Scorpius entrer à la suite de son meilleur ami, et rentra dans sa chambre en tirant son frère par la main pour qu'il la suive. Cette soirée allait décidément être ennuyeuse à mourir.

OoO

**« Alors Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici en pleine campagne ? »**

**« J'avais besoin d'un changement d'air. Sa pose un problème Weasley ? »**

Ron ne répondit pas, et observa sa femme attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle n'avait pas décrochée un mot depuis le départ des enfants. Elle semblait fixée un point mort derrière Blaise Zabini qui demeuré silencieux même si sa gêne était perceptible.

**« Ta femme n'est pas avec toi ? »**

**« Nous sommes divorcés »**

**« Ah… problème de couple. C'est dommage »**

**« Non, au contraire. Je ne l'a supportais plus »**

Un ange passa, puis deux. Hermione, releva doucement la tête vers son invité et le dévisagea soudainement. Quelque chose venait de la frapper intérieurement.

**« Qui est la mère de tes enfants, Zabini ? »**

**« Océane Maglaïeur. Lis un peu la presse Granger »**

Hermione balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main, tout en passant outre qu'il l'avait appelé par son nom de jeune fille.

**« Mais ne sortais-tu pas avec Pansy Parkinson à la fin de la guerre ? »**

**« Si, mais elle est morte quelques années plus tard d'un cancer du cœur… »**

Blaise affichait un air sombre qui fit froid dans le dos de la maîtresse de maison, tandis que son mari, lui, ne s'empêcha pas de faire une vanne.

**« Parkinson avait un cœur ? Tiens donc, ça me surprends »**

**« Ronald ! »**

Les poings serrés, l'ex Serpentard se leva en même temps qu'Hermione qui avança une main désolée vers lui.

**« Weasley, tu ferais bien de te la fermer pour une fois ! »**

**« Sinon quoi ? Je te signale que tu es sous mon toit »**

**« Oh oui, dans une bicoque ! T'as maison te correspond bien ! »**

**« Je ne demande pas à ce que ma maison te plaise, mais par contre j'aimerais bien que tu en dégages toi et tes avortons de gosses ! »**

**« Parle-mieux de mes enfants la belette, ils valent bien mieux que les tiens ! »**

**« Ah oui, une tafiole et une triso ! T'as raison ! »**

S'en fut trop pour Blaise, qui, prit d'une soudaine rage envoya valser son poing dans le nez de Ron. Ce dernier se retrouva au sol, tachant le tapis d'un liquide rouge. Prise de cour, Hermione attrapa sa baguette sur le bas-côté de la table basse et en menaça le métis. Mais ce fut s'en surprise que son mari eut pour réflexe de faire la même chose.

**« CRACHE-LIMACE ! »**

**« RON ! »**

Blaise Zabini eu juste le temps de plonger sur le côté avant que le sort ne l'atteigne. Il lança un regard noir avant de sortir lui-même sa baguette, mais Hermione fut plus rapide en le désarmant lui et son mari. Les trois bouts de bois dans la main, elle regarda les deux hommes, offusquée.

**« Très mature ! Vraiment très mature ! Non mais franchement, je crois que j'aurais vraiment tout vu ! Vous avez fini de vous chamaillez comme des gamins ! On se croirait de retour à Poudlard ! »** Blaise allait l'interrompre mais elle l'en empêcha en poursuivant sa tirade** « Zabini tu n'es pas permis de jugé ma maison. Si elle ne te plaît pas, je m'en contre fiche ! Quant à toi Ron, tes blagues douteuses tu te les gardes, et tu n'as pas intérêt à insulter de nouveaux les enfants de Zabini ! Est-ce que c'est clair vous deux ? »**

Ron, cramoisi, acquiesça d'un signe de tête ne voulant pas recevoir de nouvelles foudres de la part de sa femme. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais elle faisait quand même rudement peur quand elle était énervée.

**« Granger, je ne… »**

**« Fermes-la Zabini ! Repose tes fesses sur ce fauteuil et reprenons une conversation civilisée ! Et, une dernière chose, c'est Weasley ! »**

Blaise déglutit difficilement et obtempéra. Il garda son regard dans celui d'Hermione et tâta le sol à la recherche du fauteuil sur lequel il était installé au début de la conversation.

**« Bien. Ron ? »**

**« Hermione »**

**« Blaise »**

**« Zabini, pourquoi tu dis ton prénom ? »**

**« Ah, euh c'était juste pour faire… non pour rien »**

OoO

**« Je m'ennuie »**

**« Hugo, tais-toi ! »**

**« Mais je m'ennuie ! »**

**« Hugo, j'aimerais bien terminé mon livre si se serait possible ! »**

**« T'es drôle toi, je fais quoi moi en attendant ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, tu n'as qu'à aller faire un tour en balai »**

**« Et prendre le risque de me faire défoncer par les parents, hors de question ! »**

**« Et sa se dit Gryffondor… »**

**« C'est pas pareil ! Et puis… vas-y-toi d'abord ! »**

**« Non, moi je suis occupée à lire ! »**

**« T'as vraiment pas de vie, meuf ! »**

**« Te donnes pas un genre, Hugo ! Et maintenant lâches moi »**

OoO

**« Qu'est-ce que ça sent ? »**

**« Le petit garçon négligé »**

**« Dégoûtant… »**

**« C'est un morceau de sandwich avarié sur le bureau ? »**

**« Pourquoi je suis ici, moi… »**

**« Parce que tu t'es incrusté chez moi, Malefoy »**

OoO

**« Imagine, ils fouillent dans mes affaires ! »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils trouvent ? Un chewing-gum collé sous ton lit ? »**

**« Possible… »**

**« Tu es répugnant, Hugo ! »**

OoO

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Charris ? »**

**« Je me recoiffe »**

**« Pourquoi faire ? »**

**« Parce que j'ai un épis horrible sur la tête »**

**« Pas que sur la tête… »**

**« Malefoy, tu me dégoutes ! »**

OoO

**« Hugo lâches tout de suite ma couette ! »**

**« J'en entendu dire que Zabini avait peur des fantômes ! »**

**« On en voit tout le temps à Poudlard, tu l'as déjà vu hurler devant le baron sanglant ? »**

**« Oui ! »**

**« Sa se comprends… »**

OoO

**« Endrix, pourquoi ta sœur se tripote depuis tout à l'heure ? »**

**« Je ne me tripote pas Malefoy, je m'occupe ! »**

**« En te touchant les seins ? »**

**« Je ne me touche rien du tout ! J'essaye de mettre ma poitrine en valeur ! »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux montrer ? Il y a rien à voir »**

**« Va te faire Malefoy ! »**

**« Tu veux faire quoi Charris ? »**

**« Frangin, c'est Quinn qui m'a dit de faire ça. Il parait que sa marche mieux avec les garçons »**

**« Je le confirme ! »**

**« T'es qu'un obsédé Malefoy »**

OoO

**« Rosie, il est où ton maquillage ? »**

**« Tu comptes te travestir ce soir ? »**

**« Rose… »**

**« Sans moi. Tes combines douteuses, tu te les gardes ! »**

**« Mais Rose… »**

**« Va te brosser ! »**

OoO

**« Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt… »**

**« Tu sors avec Bletchley ? »**

**« Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt… »**

**« MALEFOY, FERME TA BOUCHE ! »**

**« Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt… »**

**« Charris, répond moi ! »**

**« Wyatt, Wyatt, Wya… aie »**

Scorpius se massa douloureusement la tête, pendant que Charris reposait la chaise en bois au fond de la pièce. Endrix énervé du comportement des deux, sortit de la chambre

**« AAAAh »**

OoO

Rose détourna la tête de son livre en entendant un hurlement, elle chercha des yeux son frère mais ne le trouva pas. Elle aurait dû se douter que le nouveau silence qu'il y avait depuis 10 minutes était louche. Elle sauta alors de son lit et sortit de sa chambre, à toute vitesse.

OoO

Scorpius sortit de la chambre en trombe et se percuta à quelque chose de dure qui tomba lourdement parterre, le sonnant par la même occasion. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et entendit quelqu'un explosé de rire, juste à côté de lui.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Laissez vos impressions, donc beaaauucouup de reviews svp **

Le prochain chapitre (C'est la vérité) ne devrait pas tarder :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Un nom engendre le caractère

**Flo : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, il me font très plaisir ! Et je suis contente que tu suive ma fiction :) .**

**Voilà Mon 4ème chapitre, qui j'avais oublié de le poster ^^'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Un nom engendre le caractère.<strong>

Charris Zabini se tenait au mur, les jambes fléchies, prise d'un grand fou rire incontrôlable. Elle observa les personnes se trouvant avec elle dans le couloir : Rose Weasley avachie au sol, Scorpius Malefoy la tête plongé dans ses mains, Endrix Zabini accroché à une poutre en hauteur, et un rouquin emmêlé dans un drap blanc qui venait de se prendre un mur.

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** » demanda Rose, encore sonné du coup qu'elle venait de recevoir.

**« Apparemment ton frère est tombé de son lit, c'est emmêlé dans son drap et a fait peur à mon frère »**

**« Je ne suis pas tombé de mon lit, j'ai fait exprès ! »**

**« On y croit, Weasley, on y croit »**

Pendant que les deux Gryffondor se disputaient avec la dernière de Blaise Zabini, Scorpius avait fini par reprendre ses esprits et essayer tant bien que mal de faire descendre son meilleur ami encore accroché à sa poutre.

**« Hey, mon pote descends ! C'était une mauvaise blague »**

**« … »**

**« Endrix, descends de-là maintenant ! »**

**« … »**

**« Sa suffit maintenant, tu descends ! »**

Scorpius tira de toutes ses forces sur le veston de son meilleur ami, qui se déchira sur le coup.

**« Oups… héhé, personne n'a rien vu… »**

Il planqua le veston derrière son dos, en sifflotant. Rose le regarda avec un sourire amusé, pendant que son frère se prenait toujours la tête avec la Serpentarde.

**« Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas la méthode douce Malefoy ? » demanda gentiment Rose.**

**« Je t'ai pas sonné Weasley ! »**

Rose s'empourpra et lui fit un doigt d'honneur, avant de se retourner en faisant claquer ses cheveux dans l'air et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

**« Elle est sérieuse-là… oh t'es sérieuse Weasley ? »**

Scorpius rentra dans la chambre de Rose et resta interdit quand il se reçut un bouquin, assez fin, dans la tronche.

**« On ne t'as jamais appris à frapper, Malefoy ? »**

**« Non, seulement les empotés comme toi ! »**

**« Tu frapperais une femme, quel homme ! »**

**« J'ai appris à ne pas frapper les femmes, mais pour les gamines rien ne m'y oppose ! »**

**« Tes préceptes laissent à désirer Malefoy ! »**

**« Ne remets pas en doute l'éducation des Malefoy, Weasley ! »**

**« Celle que mon père nous inculque à moi et mon frère, m'a l'air de tenir la route plus que la tienne. Je me demande bien où tu as été éduquer » **

**« Ce n'est pas ton père qui vivait dans un poulailler qui penché ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas ton père qui vivait dans un manoir qui lui servait à lécher les bottes de Voldemort ? »**

Scorpius sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa en direction du cœur de la Gryffondor, qui se recula au milieu de la pièce.

**« Dois-je te rappeler que l'utilisation des baguettes est interdite en dehors de Poudlard, Malefoy ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas un règlement qui m'arrête, Weasley »**

**« Un règlement peut-être pas, mais le ministère, si ! »**

**« Mon père a de bonne fréquentation ! »**

**« Alors c'est ça, tu vas faire jouer papa dans tes histoires pour pouvoir t'en tirer. Tu sais que t'es pitoyable ? »**

Scorpius rageait à l'intérieur, mais tentait de gardé un sang-froid. Elle avait toujours réponse à tout, cette gamine ! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit première de la classe, avec ça. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus, ce n'était pas le genre de la maison. Elle voulait se frotter à un Malefoy, elle allait en bouffer !

**« Tu devrais surveiller ce que tu dis Weasley, sa peut-être mauvais pour la santé »**

**« Tu crois vraiment que tes menaces me font peur ? »**

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle et la scruta de ses yeux d'acier, il la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de laisser apparaître un sourire.

**« Ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas Weasley. Tes parents sont peut-être des héros de guerre, mais toi tu n'es rien du tout. Ne prends pas la grosse tête en voulant me provoquer. Tu ne gagneras pas à ce jeu avec moi »**

**« C'est toi qui fais référence à mes parents, perso je ne les aie pas mentionnés. Et ce n'est pas toi qui site le nom Malefoy, en te désignant ? Tu fais toujours des allusions à tes ancêtres, et c'est moi qui prends la grosse tête ? Ne te confond pas avec moi Malefoy. Avoues que tu n'es rien sans ta famille, et que tu ne peux te reporter à rien pour avoir des arguments appart ton nom »**

Rose sourit fièrement au Serpentard, et avant qu'il ne réplique il allait en avoir pour un petit moment. Parce qu'elle savait que ses propos étaient justes, et comment nié la vérité ?

**« Oh non Weasley, je n'ai pas besoin d'un nom pour trouver ma place. Et assez perdu de temps, j'ai pas envie de parler plus longtemps avec une fille aussi inutile que toi »**

**« Bah voyons, l'excuse bidon. Comment tu te défiles ! »**

**« Tu te donnes trop d'importance, Weasley »**

Scorpius sortit de la chambre non sans claquer la porte, laissant Rose toute seule. Ces vacances étaient décidément prometteuses si le jeune Malefoy avait décidé de rester chez les Zabini pour toutes les vacances scolaires.

OoO

**« Mais voyons professeur McGonnagal, vous ne comptez tout de même pas mettre ce projet à exécution ! C'est de la folie ! »**

**« Mr Potter bien que j'ai un énorme respect pour vous, je me contre fiche de ce que vous dites. Albus voulait que ce projet prenne vie un jour, et le nouveau ministre trouve que c'est une excellente idée »**

**« Incompétent ce Wallas ! »**

**« Mr Potter ! Le projet ne concernera que les 6****ème**** et les 7****ème**** années. J'en ai convenue avec le ministre de la magie. Tout est en règle. Et je vous rappelle que le projet n'est pas une obligation. Les élèves pourront y participer si bon leur semble, avec bien entendu l'autorisation des parents pour les non majeurs »**

**« Je continue à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée. Vous avez bien vu comment à terminer le tournois des trois sorciers. Cédric Diggory en est mort ! »**

**« Par la faute de Lord Voldemort… Mr Potter vous avez vaincu le mage, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire »**

**« Ne comptez pas sur moi pour convaincre les familles, en tout cas ! »**

Celui-qui-à-vaincu sortit de son bureau au ministère non sans claquer la porte et en laissant une vielle femme pantoise.

OoO

**« Endrix, Charris, Scorpius ! On y va ! Vous descendez ! »**

Blaise Zabini n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avec que son fils et sa fille débarquèrent rapidement un sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'enfin quitter cette maison de malheur. Seul Scorpius, prenant son mal en patiente, descendait les marches, avec élégance, les menant au métisse.

Ron Weasley le regarda d'un œil noir, et se risqua un coup d'œil vers l'étage où sa fille était assise sur les marches et observer la scène sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que ces Serpentard de malheur déguerpissent de chez elle.

Charris enfila sa veste anciennement posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé, fit un bref signe de tête aux Weasley et décampa en vitesse de la maison avec son frère et le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Tandis que son paternel faisait de même une fois qu'il eut serré la main de ses anciens ennemis.

De retour dans leur sobre manoir, chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. La brunette fila directement dans sa chambre, ce que firent également Endrix et Scorpius alors que Blaise se risquait à reprendre le boulot qu'il avait laissé de côté pour la soirée.

**« Rappel moi de ne plus rentrer chez ces fou ! »**

**« Compte sur moi »**

**« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à ce boulet de Weasley de me foutre une trouille pareille et… pourquoi mon veston est déchiré ? »**

**« J'ai tiré dessus quand j'ai voulu te faire descendre de ton perchoir »**

**« Pff… il m'a coûté une fortune »**

Scorpius haussa les épaules et se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la maison des Weasley. Il avait le regard dans le vague et ne semblait pas écouter les jérémiades de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier sembla le remarquer vu qu'il se stoppa net dans son discourt pour poser un regard plus profond sur lui. Scorpius semblait toujours aussi calme et austère en compagnie des adultes et des personnes qu'il ne portait pas franchement dans son cœur. Mais quand il était avec ses amis, il se détendait et était un blagueur hors du commun. Endrix ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi son ami n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se dérider, il semblait de plus absent. Il avait l'air d'être en intense réflexion et ce n'était pas du genre de Scorpius de se laisser dépasser par les évènements au point dans oublier de lancer une vanne par-ci par-là.

**« Scorpius ? »**

**« … »**

**« Et mon vieux, réveille-toi ! »**

Endrix secoua légèrement son ami, de l'épaule, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne enfin tourner la tête vers lui.

**« T'es malade vieux ? T'as chopé le parkinson pour trembler comme ça ? »**

Le Serpentard sourit et partit s'installer sur son lit, soulagé de retrouver son meilleur ami dans un état à peu-près normal.

**« Tu pensais à quoi ? »**

**« A ce que deviendrait le monde si tu devenais muet. Et j'en suis tombé à la conclusion que la population crierait de joie »**

**« Sérieusement Scorp' »**

Le blond haussa les épaules et reporta son attention dehors.

**« Tu penses à une certaine blonde, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Tu places qui derrière cette hypothèse ? »**

**« Une grande garce, première de la classe, héritière d'une dizaine de cousin fou allié, et d'un sens de l'humour très limité »**

**« Mauvaise réponse »**

**« Une grande et belle blonde, héritière d'une dizaine de cousin dégénéré, première de la classe et qui de surcroit se trouve être ma nouvelle voisine ? »**

**« Pour décrire Weasley, la première tentative était la meilleure. Et non, je ne pense pas à elle. Je n'ai pas le temps de pensé à ce genre de personne »**

**« Alors tu penses à quoi pour fixer leur poulailler, comme ça ? »**

**« A rien, justement »**

**« Tu me prends pour un bleu, Malefoy ? Je te connais »**

Scorpius soupira et rejoignit son meilleur ami sur le lit. Il le fixa et sortit sa baguette de sa poche avant de la faire tourner entre des doigts.

**« Parfois je me demande, ce que nos vies seraient si on nous n'étions pas les descendants de notre famille »**

**« Sûrement des crétin de bouffondor » **rigola Endrix, en souriant sincèrement à son ami.

**« Justement. On se serait lié d'amitié avec les Potter et les Weasley. On les aurait vénérer. A Serpentard, nous sommes vouaient à les détester toute notre vie alors qu'on ne les connait même pas »**

**« Le prince des Serpentard, le digne descendant de la noble famille de sang pur Malefoy, le partit le plus convoité de Poudlard, le meilleur élève – après Weasley – de notre section, le meilleur attrapeur que Serpentard n'est jamais connu et l'insensible Scorpius que tu es, es entrain de me dire qu'il aimerait plaquer sa petite vie parfaite pour devenir un stupide Gryffondor ami avec petit pote Potter ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais réfléchit deux secondes Endrix. Connais-tu vraiment les Gryffondor ? »**

**« J'en connais assez pour les détester »**

**« Tout ce que tu connais d'eux, c'est ce qu'on raconter les autres Serpentard et nos parents. Mais tu ne t'es jamais fait ta propre opinons sur eux »**

**« Certes, mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »**

**« En me disputant avec Weasley tout à l'heure, je me suis rendu compte que ce qu'on racontait sur elle n'est pas du tout vrai. Alors je me demande si ce n'est pas la même chose avec les autres Gryffondor »**

**« Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur elle qui n'est pas vrais ? »**

**« Jusqu'à maintenant je pensais que c'était une peau de vache ennuyante et peureuse. Mais après mon altercation avec elle j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était pas du tout peureuse et qu'elle avait le sens de la répartie. Et elle s'est touchée là où ça fait mal… »**

**« Le peau de vache est donc toujours d'actualité. N'empêche qu'elle est bizarre. Elle est toujours seule, ou alors fourrer avec sa cousine. Elle ne parle jamais. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas le sens de la communication »**

**« Endrix… »**

**« Non mais stoppons nous-là, parce que ton sérieux me fou vraiment la trouille ! »**

Scorpius explosa de rire et envoya un oreiller dans la tête de son meilleur ami qui le réceptionna au passage, et s'en suivit d'une bataille de polochon entre les deux amis sous leur rire joyeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà la suite, faites moi savoir vos impressions please :p<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 : Mauvaise journée !

**Merci pour les reviews, cela m'a fait plaisir ! :D**

**Flo : Oui j'avoue que Endrix est un de mes personnages préférés, après les deux héros bien sûr. Et j'aime bien le basé sur l'humour ^^ . Harry et McGo cachent beaucoup de choses, mais je ne le réveillerais pas pour tout de suite ;) **

**Astrid : Des bêtes de scènes, le mot est juste ! Merci et la suite, la voilà ;)**

**Dess : Je trouvais aussi que la commençait hors Poudlard, est plus intéressant ! Sa laisse un large choix face à la suite des évènements ! Voilà la suite :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Mauvaise journée<strong>

Le mois de juillet défila à une allure impressionnante sans qu'aucuns soucis ne viennent perturber le quotidien des deux familles voisines. Ron ignorait tout simplement Blaise, quand à Hermione elle semblait entretenir une sorte d'amitié avec lui. Enfin « amitié » était un bien grand mot, elle lui rendait visite quelque fois en lui apportant des cookies qu'ils dégustaient ensemble. Ils semblaient avoir enterrés la hache de guerre ce qui n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Ron, mais il ne disait rien sachant qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur les fréquentations de sa femme.

**« Bonjour Blaise, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »**

Le concerné laissa entrer son invitée et lui répondit avec un sourire chaleureux. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le salon où deux tasses de thé étaient posées sur la table basse. La venue d'Hermione était prévue apparemment. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le confortable canapé de cuir, et entamèrent les biscuits apportés par Hermione.

**« J'ai vu ton cher mari hier, il avait l'air content de me trouver dans votre jardin » **ironisa Blaise, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron, il va s'y faire à la longue »**

Hermione posa une main chaleureuse sur le bras de son ancien ennemi et lui fit un magnifique sourire auquel il répondit par un simple clin d'œil.

**« Sinon comment se passe le boulot au ministère ? »**

**« Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! Nous sommes débordés ! Avec tous ces cambriolages en ce moment, on est appelés de partout »**

**« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu deviendrais auror, Granger, vraiment… »**

**« Laisse-moi deviné, tu t'attendais plus à ce que je devienne professeur ou alors une bibliothécaire passionnée par son métier ? »**

**« On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher, à toi ! »**

**« Oh tu sais, j'avais envisagé cet avenir pour moi ! Mais le goût de l'action et du danger m'auraient beaucoup trop manqué »**

**« Le fameux courage des Gryffondor »**

**« Que veux-tu Zabini, on est comme on est »**

Hermione observa Blaise d'un œil inquisiteur, devant son manque de réaction, et se resservit du thé avant de porter la tasse chaude à ses lèvres.

**« Je me suis toujours demandé comment une femme tel que toi, est pus devenir la femme d'une belette comme Weasley ! »**

**« L'amour, Blaise, l'amour »**

**« Mais enfin Hermione, tu mérites bien mieux que lui »**

**« Peut-être, mais il a été le premier arrivé à la course pour mon cœur. Et je ne le regrette pas, après tout il m'a donné de merveilleux enfants. Rose et Hugo sont des amours »**

**« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Hugo est un sacré phénomène pour ce qui est d'enfreindre le règlement et de s'attirer des ennuis »**

**« Oui, c'est sûr que pour ça il tient bien de Ron et moi ! »**

**« Et Rose est une fille plutôt solitaire. Mais néanmoins une élève studieuse, d'après Endrix »**

**« Oui, Rose n'est pas du genre à vouloir attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle est assez discrète dans son genre »**

**« Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, les dires sont vrais. Elle est pourvue d'une beauté remarquable ! »**

Hermione rougit face à la remarque de l'ex Serpentard, et pensa à sa jeune fille qui allait bientôt atteindre ses 16 ans. C'est vrai que Rose était une très jolie fille, et les années qui défilaient ne faisait que l'embellir d'avantage. Il est vrai aussi que Rose n'était pas connue pour être très sociable, elle préférait rester dans son coin avec ses livres. Comme Hermione, avant qu'elle ne rentre à Poudlard.

**« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison »**

**« Elle ne tiens pas ça du côté des Weasley en tout cas ! »**

**« Blaise ! »**

**« Et bien quoi ? C'est vrai. Après tout, les Weasley ne sont pas connu pour être des canons ! »**

**« Je te figurerais que Rose tient plus de son père que moi. Elle grande, elle a les yeux verts, elle a la peau blanche… la seule chose qu'elle tient de moi se sont la couleur de ses cheveux. Et encore, sa couleur de cheveux est instable. Autant elle est passée par le roux, puis par le blond et maintenant je dirais que sa penche pour le blond vénitien. C'est à se demander si c'est vraiment ma fille »**

**« Sa forme du visage est la même que la tienne, et elle a aussi ton nez »**

**« C'est pas faux, bonne remarque »**

Les deux adultes se mirent à rire doucement, non sans savoir qu'ils étaient espionnés par une petite brunette qui était cachée en haut des escaliers, et qui observait la scène à travers les barreaux.

OoO

_**4 août**_

_~ Cher Journal ~_

_Cet après-midi je passe la journée avec Roxane, elle a tenue à faire une virée entre « fille » en ville. J'aime bien Roxane, je suis contente à l'idée de passer du temps avec elle, mais le problème cela sera ses cruches d'amies qui seront sûrement avec nous. Je ne peux pas les voir, toutes aussi superficielles les unes que les autres. Et leur principal sujet : les mecs. Argh. Elles ne pensent vraiment qu'à ça ! Et les ASPICS ? Ça leur passe au-dessus la tête, bien évidemment. En plus, elles me font pitié à geindre tout le temps de s'être fait plaquer par truc muche ou bien machin chose. Si elles étaient un peu moins niaises, peut-être qu'elles les garderaient leurs mecs ! Les pires ce sont Pricillia et Cassandre. Alors-là, des véritables cas ! J'avais sympathisée avec elles au début, et bah j'ai vite changé d'attitude ! Elles ne font que mâter les mecs, donner des surnoms aux gens, en critiquer d'autres et à rire comme des pochtronnes à toute heure de la journée. Elles n'arrêtent pas ! C'est exaspèrent ! Le pire c'est qu'elles n'osent même pas aller voir les mecs pour qui elles en pincent, pitoyable ! Je ne sais pas comment Roxane fait pour les supporter. Moi, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! En plus, je suis sûr qu'elles seront là cette après-midi. On sera sûrement une petite dizaine. L'horreur, moi Rose Weasley, entourée d'autant de bouffonne tout une après-midi ! Achève-moi, journal ! En plus, elles vont encore parler du «sexy » Scorpius Malefoy. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce blondinet. Il tire toujours la même tronche, et il a l'air de se foutre royalement de tout. N'empêche il m'a bien fait rire un jour, il a complètement ignoré une fille qui lui faisait une déclaration d'amour devant tout Poudlard ! Elle était morte de honte, et moi j'étais explosée de rire ! En plus il m'a regardait ce jour-là, et je crois qu'il m'a fait un clin d'œil. Mais je crois que c'est une maladie qu'il à, sa doit être nerveux. Tiens Hugo m'appelle, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?… Je suis sûr il a encore mit ses doigts dans une prise. Quel empoté. C'est dommage, je n'irais pas l'aider. Une bonne décharge, ça va l'assommé et il sera comme neuf après !_

Rose referma son journal intime, l'enferma dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Roxane venait la chercher dans une heure, et elle n'était pas encore prête.

OoO

Scorpius s'éveilla doucement alors qu'une chaussette puante trônée sur le haut de son nez, avec désinvolture. Une fois les yeux ouverts il grimaça et attrapa la chose, d'un gris douteux, du bout des doigts et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**« Zabini aurais-tu l'amabilité de bien vouloir mettre tes affaires sales dans une panière à linge, comme la plus part des gens normaux le font. Appart si bien sûr, tu retrouves tes repaires dans une porcherie »**

**« C'est pour te faire lever, trouduc ! Il est 14 heures »**

**« Seulement ? Ne t'ai-je pas informé hier, que je faisais la grasse matinée aujourd'hui ? »**

**« A ce stade c'est plus la grasse matinée, c'est la grasse après-midi »**

**« Et bien toi et ta grasse auriez-vous l'amabilité de me laisser finir ma douce nuit de repos ? »**

**« Oh mais bien sûr, mon seigneur… »**

Scorpius eut un sourire satisfait et se retourna dans son lit, tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses couettes d'un vert foncé. Mais Endrix ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et tira les rideaux de la grande fenêtre. Les rayons du soleil se reflétèrent sur le visage de Scorpius qui tira une belle grimace de mécontentement.

**« Lève-toi ! Tu vas pas rester dans cette chambre alors qu'il y a un immense soleil dehors »**

**« En ce mois d'août, il y en a tout le temps des immenses soleils étouffant. Donc oui, Zabini, je compte rester dans cette chambre tooooouuute la journée ! »**

**« Tu as bien tort, surtout qu'il y a une horde de fille en tenue légère dehors. Weasley à inviter du monde apparemment »**

Scorpius tendit l'oreille soudainement intéressé. Des filles ? En tenue légère ? Sa grasse matinée allait bien pouvoir être remise à demain après tout. Mais un doute s'empara de lui. Quelque chose clochait dans l'histoire.

**« L'intello coincée a invitée des filles chez elle ? »**

**« Oui, moi aussi sa m'a fait bizarre. Mais je te jure que c'est vrai »**

**« Pff. Ça doit être un club de lecture. Inintéressant »**

**« J'ai vu ton ex, Cassandre Cobalec. Donc je ne pense pas que ce soit un club de lecture mon vieux »**

**« C'est vrai que Cassandre avec un livre, ce serait une première »**

**« Alors ? »**

**« Alors quoi ? »**

**« Tu sors de ton lit pour voir ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**« Ecoute, je n'ai pas vu les Weasley depuis notre visite chez eux du mois dernier et ça me conviens très bien »**

OoO

Hugo Weasley essayait de se frayer un chemin sous son porche d'entrée bombardé d'adolescentes en maillot de bain. La vue n'était pas déplaisante, mais il aimerait tout de même bien rentrer chez lui pour prendre une bonne douche. Il était resté trois heures à jouer au quidditch avec ses cousins, et avec la chaleur étouffante qui régnait il avait bien besoin d'une douche pour se rafraîchir.

Sa sœur était au milieu de tout ça, et elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans son sac à main mais c'était sans compter que la tâche lui était rendue difficile à force d'être poussée de tous les côtés. Elle avait même perdu une tong dans la panique.

**« Rose, ils sont où papa et maman ? »**

**« … Chez grand-mère Molly »**

**« Je comprends mieux pourquoi maman n'est pas encore dehors… »**

Hugo rentra dans la maison, et ferma la porte derrière lui non sans avoir était forcé de poussé une des « amie » de sa sœur, qui d'ailleurs c'était ramassé parterre.

OoO

Endrix observait la scène qui se passait chez ses voisins, à travers la fenêtre de son salon, avec Charris qui se trouvait sous lui, accroupit. Elle riait à cœur ouvert, et son frère arborait un fin sourire en coin. Scorpius dépassait par tout ça, sortit dehors pour aller récupérer le journal qui attendait, sous le porche, qu'on le ramasse.

**« Aaaaaaaaaah, c'est Scorpius Malefoy ! On mooon Dieu ! »**

Le Serpentard qui c'était penché pour ramasser le journal, releva vivement la tête pour observer la folle qui avait osé dire son nom. Il ne vu cependant pas une fille, mais plutôt une dizaine. Elles l'observaient toutes en bavant presque, ce qui arracha une grimace à l'apollon. Parmi la foule il distingua une grande blonde, qui le regardait dépité. Rose Weasley, sans aucun doute. Elle était habillée d'un mini short en jean et d'une chemise à carreau qu'elle avait noué au niveau du nombril et elle tenait dans sa main droite une tong bleu marine. Le soleil faisait ressortir un reflet roux dans ses cheveux qui étaient attachés négligemment avec une pince, et elle arborait une mine contrariée. Scorpius en déduit que ce n'était pas Rose qui était la fautive de tout cet attroupement d'apprentie sorcière. Il fut surpris, d'ailleurs, quand elle s'avança vers lui.

**« Si tu ne veux pas créer une deuxième émeute, tu devrais rentrer à l'abri Malefoy et te barricader à l'intérieur »**

Scorpius ne prononça pas une seule parole mais il préféra suivre les conseils de la Gryffondor, et se dépêcha de rentrer dans la demeure des Zabini avec la gazette du sorcier en main. Il n'était même pas lavé, il avait l'air d'un dépravé avec ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens mais il arrivait tout de même à faire de l'effet à une ribambelle de filles. Ça le flattait dans un sens. A moins que ce ne soit le faite qu'il soit habillé que d'un simple boxer. Dans tous les cas, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ses meufs là.

OoO

Lily Potter et Lucy Weasley papotaient toutes les deux sur leur banc fétiche, qui se trouvait placé dans un parc municipal très peu fréquenté. Elles aimaient bien si rendre toutes les deux pour parlaient un peu de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien. Et surtout des affaires qui ne les concernaient absolument pas, en d'autre les rumeurs et les ragots.

**« Tu as vu comment il a changé Nott depuis les vacances de Noël ! »**

**« Oui, il paraît qu'il serait devenu papa… »**

**« Non ? Qui c'est la mère ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas trop, mais beaucoup de personnes disent que c'est d'une femme mariée ! »**

**« Whaou, elle doit être âgée alors ! »**

**« Non, c'est une Serpentard et tous les mariages des sangs purs sont des mariages arrangés. Dès qu'ils quittent Poudlard, pouf ils se marient ! »**

**« … C'est toujours d'actualité ça ? »**

**« Je sais pas… »**

**« T'es sûr que c'est vrai tout ça, au moins ? »**

**« Non, j'en sais rien »**

**« Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça Lily ? »**

La dernière des Potter haussa les épaules et regarda devant elle. Beaucoup de choses venaient à ses oreilles, mais la plus part c'étaient des fausses rumeurs. Soudain un éclair passa devant ses yeux, et on pouvait presque distinguer une ampoule allumé au-dessus de sa tête.

**« J'ai une idée, Lucy ! »**

**« Tu me fais peur… »**

**« Mais non ! Tu ne penses pas qu'au lieu d'écouter les rumeurs des autres, on ne devrait pas faire les notre nous-même et les balancer après ? »**

**« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une superbe idée, on risquerait d'avoir des ennuis »**

**« Pas si nos rumeurs sont vraies ! »**

**« Comment-ça ? »**

**« Et bien disons que nous allons un peu forcer la nature des choses… »**

**« Je comprends rien du tout… »**

**« Laisse-moi faire ! »**

OoO

Endrix après avoir aidé sa sœur à comprendre le sortilège de confusion, ce qui lui avait pris évidemment deux bonnes heures, retourna dans sa chambre où Scorpius s'affaissait autour de sa valise. Il la remplissait apparemment. Endrix aurait pu croire que depuis les quatre semaines où son meilleur ami était ici, il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de la défaire. Visiblement Scorpius avait l'intention de plié bagages et sans l'avoir averti de plus.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Scorpius ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua de ranger ses affaires soigneusement à l'intérieur de la malle.

**« Scorpius, je te parle ! »**

Le concerné se retourna en soupirant et fixa le métisse d'un air las, comme si lui parlait relevé d'une corvée.

**« Endrix tu sais très bien que depuis 4 ans, à cette période, je vais chez mon cousin pendant tout le reste des vacances »**

**« Ah oui, c'est vrai… celui qui vit dans une ruine en Arabie »**

**« Premièrement c'est dans l'empire d'Akkad, deuxièmement sa a été reconstruit un minimum et troisièmement en ce moment il est à Jéricho »**

Endrix balaya les paroles de Scorpius d'un revers de la main. Depuis qu'il passait ses vacances chez son cousin, le dernier de la lignée des Malefoy se comportait étrangement. A chaque retour, il semblait épuisé et se comportait froidement avec tout le monde. Un véritable glaçon.

**« Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux y aller cette année ? »**

**« Oui, Endrix. Maintenant laisse-moi finir cette fichue valise ! »**

Comme d'habitude, avant de partir, règne toujours une attitude nerveuse chez lui. Endrix n'avait jamais su se qui se passait là-bas, à Akkad, mais ça ne devait pas être toujours joli à voir. Il sortit de la chambre et rejoignit le salon où sa sœur rédigeait une lettre à une de ses amies, en attendant que la tempête Scorpius se calme.

OoO

Rose tentait par tous les moyens de garder son calme. Elle avait accepté d'aller boire un verre avec les amies de Roxane qui avaient essayés de la casé avec le serveur, résultat elle c'était tapé la honte parce qu'il était 100% gay. Elle avait accepté d'aller faire les boutiques avec elles qui avaient voulues qu'elle achète un maillot de bain hors de prix, résultat elle venait d'y passer toutes ses économies. Elle avait accepté d'aller à la piscine avec son nouveau maillot de bain hors de prix, résultat il avait rétrécit à cause du clore. Elle se retrouvait maintenant embarquée dans une discussion très vivante sur les garçons. Un véritable cauchemar.

**« Vous ne trouvez pas que Orion Higgs est devenu un véritable beau goss ? »**

**« Mais carrément que si ! En plus il a des muscles à en couper le souffle ! »**

**« Oh par Merlin, oui ! »**

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et continua de marcher dans le jardin public où quelques personnes s'y étaient retrouvées pour passer une après-midi en famille, par cette belle journée d'été. Rose aurait préféré être coincée avec son frère tout une journée, plutôt que de rester une minute de plus avec ses pimbêches sans cervelles. Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta discrètement ses pseudos amies et retourna chez elle au pas de course. Elle trouverait bien quelque chose plus tard pour expliquer son comportement à Roxane, sa cousine préférée.

OoO

Scorpius venait à l'instant de finir ses valises, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre congé auprès de la famille Zabini. Cela serait bien évidemment plus difficile, surtout avec Endrix et son fichu caractère. Il descendit au salon et observa le frère et la sœur disputaient une partie d'échec version sorcier dans un silence nouveau. Il ne savait pas trop comment engagé la conversation alors il opta pour un masque d'indifférence.

**« Il est temps que je parte. Mon portoloin part dans 6 minutes »**

Endrix se retourna et fixa son meilleur ami quelques secondes avant de tendre une main en sa direction. Ce dernier la serra et d'un regard bref pour Charris, il quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans le bureau de Blaise où ce dernier l'attendait.

**« Il est sur mon bureau, Scorpius. Fait un bon voyage et n'oublie pas de nous écrire »**

Le Serpentard sourit au père de son meilleur ami et lui accorda un hochement de tête avant d'attraper une cuillère en bois qui s'illumina et disparue, emportant avec elle le dernier des Malefoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer, sûrement dans le prochain chapitre ou bien le suivant. Qu'est ce qui va bien pouvoir troubler leur petite routine ? Ahaha, vous allez voir ! Laissez des reviews svp ! ^^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 : Et les problèmes commencent

_**Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé ! Je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre avant, mais je n'ai pas arrêté ma fiction ! Promis, la voici ! Et désolé pour les reviews auxquels je n'ai pas répondu. Je me rattraperais pour les prochaines**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6 : Et les problèmes commencent…<strong>_

Albus Potter était attablé à la terrasse des trois balais en compagnie de son cousin, Fred Weasley. Ce dernier titillait nerveusement son piercing à la lèvre en jetant des coups d'œil de gauche à droite, sa caquette lui cachant les yeux à la vue des autres. Albus quant à lui paraissait serein et ses yeux verts scrutés les dalles de Pré-au-lard, son allure ténébreuse encore plus mise en valeur qu'à d'habitude. Tous deux sirotés une bière au beurre en regardant les sorciers passaient, attendant vraisemblablement quelqu'un.

**« C'est foutu, il viendra pas »**

**« Laisse-le venir, Fred. Laisse-le venir… »**

Le fils d'Harry Potter semblait confiant et ne se laissait pas abusé par la chaleur du mois d'août. Sa faisait deux heures et demi qu'ils poirotaient, mais il tenait le coup. Albus était d'une nature patiente, contrairement à Fred.

**« J'espère que ce n'est pas moi que vous attendez comme ça, les mecs ! »**

Matthew Kinston adressa un sourire goguenard aux deux Gryffondor qui lui lancèrent un regard noir à faire froid dans le dos. Le Serdaigle s'installa sur la chaise de libre et tapa dans la bouteille de Fred qui le réprimanda d'un coup de pieds sous la table.

**« Je vois que toi et la ponctualité vous n'êtes pas de grands amis »**

**« J'aime me faire attendre Weasley »**

**« Trèves de bavardage Kinston, rends nous ce fichu parchemin ! »**

**« J'ai quelques conditions avant ça… »**

**« Des conditions ? Mais voyons Kinston, ce n'est qu'un vieux bout de parchemin vierge sans intérêt »**

**« Si ce n'était que ça Weasley, vous ne feriez pas tout un scandale pour le récupérer… »**

**« C'est que… il a une grande valeur sentimental pour euh… Albus ! Oui, voilà ! »**

**« Bah voyons… »**

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, et posa ses deux coudes sur la table. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Matthew, ignorant alors Fred qui maugréait des injures à l'encontre du Serdaigle.

**« Ecoutes Kinston, j'ai étais patient trois longues heures maintenant si tu ne veux pas nous rendre ce parchemin casse-toi au lieu de continué à nous faire perdre notre temps »**

**« Euh… Al' ? »**

Albus ignora son cousin et continua de scruter Matthew qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose. Il observa le parchemin qui dépassait de la poche de son jean et réfléchit. Ça ne pouvait pas être qu'un simple bout de parchemin vierge pour que les deux cousins mettent autant de hargne à le récupérer. Il avait beau eu le retourner dans tous les sens, il n'était arrivé à rien. Cependant il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, Albus avait l'air de se fiche royalement de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à ce parchemin maintenant. A moins que ce ne soit une simple ruse. Matthew se remémora le jour où il avait découvert ce parchemin…

_**Flash-Back**_

_Matthew sortit de son cours de sortilège en compagnie de James Potter, son meilleur ami. Il se connaissait maintenant depuis leur première année et ne c'était plus quitté d'une semelle même si il avait été séparé en étant envoyé dans des maisons différentes. Matthew était plutôt beau garçon. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu turquoise, des cheveux blonds désordonnaient coiffés de gel, une musculature parfaite et ses nombreux tatouages lui donnaient un air de bad-boy. Un canon comme diraient la plus part des filles. Son physique contrastait avec celui de James qui lui préférait la petite bouille d'ange qui le caractérisait si bien. Une bouille d'ange qui pourtant c'était retrouvé avec quatre heures de colles._

_**« Aller, James ! Je te serais redevable ! »**_

_**« Mais tu peux pas flasher sur une autre fille qu'elle, sérieux ? T'es en train de parler de ma… argh ! »**_

_**« Tu me fais confiance, je suis pas méchant ! »**_

_**« Non mais je sais que tu changes tout le temps de meufs. Je n'ai pas envie que tu la fasses souffrir »**_

_**« Toi et ta famille… »**_

_**« Je te laisse vieux, Chourave m'attends… »**_

_James partit en courant dans les couloirs, laissant Matthew seul dans les couloirs du quatrième étage. __Il se dirigea donc mollement vers son dortoir mais des bruits l'attirèrent dans un couloir sombre près d'un tableau représentant des trolles en tutu rose. Ce portrait lui avait toujours semblé grotesque et encore plus à ce moment-là, en voyant Albus Potter et Fred Weasley collaient l'un à l'autre entrain de fixé attentivement un morceau de parchemin._

_**« J'entends du bruit, Albus… »**_

_**« Méfait accomplies »**_

_Curieux, il se rapprocha doucement sans se faire voir et dégaina sa baguette qu'il pointa sur eux._

_**« Petrificus totalus ! »**_

_En un instant le corps des deux cousins se figea et ils ne purent bientôt plus faire le moindre mouvement. Matthew s'avança vers eux, arracha le parchemin des mains d'Albus et l'observa sous toute les coutures sans voir une seule ligne d'écrite. Il se renfrogna, déçut, et reprit la direction de son dortoir laissant les deux Gryffondor stupéfixiaient._

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

**« Hey… ****Kinston ? »**

L'interpellé secoua la tête et observa ses deux interlocuteurs. Il ne comprenait toujours rien à ce qui se passait. Il aurait même pensé avoir des problèmes avec James à cause de l'incident, mais apparemment Albus n'aurait rien balancé. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il sentit quelque chose de dure contre son mollet émanant sûrement de Fred Weasley qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Matthew explosa alors de rire et croisa les bras.

**« Weasley dois-je te rappeler que la magie est interdite en dehors de Poudlard pour les mineurs ? Et dois-je te rappeler aussi que je suis majeur et donc qu'il est en mon pouvoir de vous jeter un sort… ? »**

Fred grogna et lança un regard ennuyé à Albus qui semblait toujours aussi serein.

**« Je veux bien vous rendre votre précieux parchemin à deux conditions »**

Albus sembla septique mais le laissa poursuivre sans le couper.

**« Que vous me dégottiez deux places au premier rang pour le prochain match de quiditch qui opposera l'Irlande aux Belges. Et que vous m'obteniez un rendez-vous avec votre cousine Rose sans que je n'ai un membre de votre famille dans les pattes »**

**« Ça fait trois conditions ça, Kinston »**

**« Peut-importe. Alors ? »**

**« Mmh…pour les places ça ne devrait pas posé de problème. Il suffit que j'en pique à papa. Et pour Rose, je pense que si… »**

**« Pour Rose c'est hors de question »**

**« Mais Albus, la carte ! »**

**« La carte ? »**

**« Ferme-là Kinston ! Fred, c'est hors de question qu'on sacrifie Rose ! »**

**« Hey ! C'est un honneur pour elle d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ! »**

**« Non ! Au pire je peux t'avoir un rendez-vous avec n'importe quelles filles, mais compte pas sur Rose ! »**

**« Merci Potter mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour séduire une fille, pour Rose par contre si ! La seule chose qui l'intéresse ce sont ses études ! »**

**« Alors vous ne récupérez pas votre parchemin ou… carte »**

Fred tira Albus par la manche alors qu'il allait protester face à la décision du Serdaigle. Il fallait qu'ils parlent en privé, pour défendre leurs arguments.

**« Albus, moi non plus je n'ai pas très envie de sacrifié Rose mais c'est la… la carte des maraudeurs ! Kinston va finir par comprendre à quoi elle sert, et si ton frère ou ton père apprends qu'on te la volé tu vas prendre cher ! »**

**« Fred, c'est de notre cousine dont il est question ! »**

**« Je sais mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix Al' »**

**« Si il avait dit Roxane à la place de Rose, tu réagirais pas comme ça »**

**« Peut-être, je te l'accorde ! Mais il a dit Rose, et de toute façon on a pas d'autre alternative »**

**« Même si je serais d'accord, Rose ne le sera jamais ! »**

**« On est pas obligé de lui dire que c'est un rendez-vous avec lui ! »**

**« Tu veux lui tendre un piège ? »**

**« Bhin… on a pas trop le choix… »**

**« Vive la solidarité des Weasley… »**

**« Oh c'est bon ! … Bon c'est ok ?»**

**« … Ouais »**

OoO

Rose, légèrement anxieuse face à la nouvelle lubie de sa cousine préférée, pesta contre elle-même de lui avoir fait faux bond il y a de ça deux semaines. Malheureusement pour la Weasley, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et aller donc devoir supporter la nouvelle passion de Roxane : le jiu-jitsu ou bien alors le qui-chie-dessus comme le surnommait si bien Hugo. Un sport de combat assez complexe qui demandait beaucoup d'entraînement et de temps. Et malheureusement le temps c'est ce qu'il manqué à Rose, surtout que les ASPICS approchaient.

**« Tu vas voir on va s'éclater ! »**

**« Mais oui, c'est ça… »**

Rose sourit ironiquement à sa cousine et enfila son débardeur de sport pour sa première séance avec un prof particulièrement mignon mais particulièrement con. La Gryffondor avait toujours été une truffe pour ce genre de sport. Elle n'osait même pas faire de mal à une mouche, alors elle trouvait sa complètement absurde de suivre ce genre de cours.

**« Bouge-toi ! Juan ne vas pas nous attendre, on n'est pas ses seules élèves ! »**

**« Encore heureux ! Deux heures seule avec lui, laisse tombé je me suicide ! »**

**« Mmh… seule avec lui ça ne me déplairais pas personnellement… »**

**« Oh je t'en prie ! Il ne saurait même pas écrire « acerbe » alors qu'il serait écrit à côté de lui ! »**

**« … Pourquoi acerbe ? »**

**« Parce que sa le qualifie que trop bien ! »**

**« Mais tu ne le connais même pas ! »**

**« Toi non plus, je te rappel ! Bon allons-y. Plus vite on sera rentré, plus vite on en sortira ! »**

Rose sortit des vestiaires sans un dernier regard pour sa cousine et pénétra dans la salle où se dérouleraient toutes ses prochaines séances de jiu-jitsu avec Juan et tous les autres élèves.

OoO

Endrix roula un énième morceau de parchemin en boule et le lança dans la poubelle déjà bien remplie, avant de reprendre un brouillon et de recommencer à essayer de rédiger une lettre potable. Sa faisait trois heures qu'il s'obstinait à vouloir envoyer une lettre à Scorpius mais l'inspiration ne lui venait pas. Deux semaines c'étaient écoulés depuis que le Malefoy était partit à Akkad et depuis aucune nouvelle de lui. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre l'initiative d'envoyé ne serais-ce qu'un « bonjour, comment vas la populas' ? ». Sans doute était-il trop déborder, comme d'habitude, pour envoyer de ses nouvelles. C'était toujours la même chose avec lui, dès qu'il partait retrouvé son cousin plus personnes n'avaient de nouvelles de lui, pas même son propre père. Quatre longues années que ça durait et personnes n'avaient encore rien dit, même si ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Scorpius était grand, il n'avait pas à justifier ses actes. Drago Malefoy et sa femme ne disaient rien quant aux nouvelles absentes de leur fils unique et ça ne les inquiétaient jamais plus que ça. Même si cela se voyait clairement qu'Astoria Malefoy était toujours pincé quand le départ de son fils approchait.

Endrix n'entendu pas sa sœur entrer dans sa chambre, et il jeta un nouveau parchemin dans la poubelle en soupirant.

**« Ça sert à rien de lui envoyer une lettre, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y répondra pas. Tous les ans, c'est la même chose »**

Le Serpentard se retourna face à sa sœur et la dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'essayer toute tentative désespéré de recommencer à écrire une lettre pour son meilleur ami.

**« Endrix, te mets pas dans un état pareil… »**

**« Lâches-moi Charris »**

La brunette haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa chambre en laissant son frère seul avec ses pensées. Elle n'allait pas le déranger plus longtemps, après tout elle était sûre d'avoir réussi à le faire médité sur ses sages paroles. Et elle savait que de toute façon, un jour ils apprendraient ce que Scorpius traficotait avec son cousin en Akkad…

OoO

_**18 Août**_

_~ Cher Journal ~_

_Papa et maman partent demain pour le terrier toute une semaine, avec Hugo. Je serais bien venu avec eux, mais malheureusement pour moi, j'ai des tonnes et des tonnes de révisions à faire. Je me suis un peu relâché en ce moment, ce n'est pas bon du tout ! Hugo devrait en faire de même, il a quand les même les BUSES qui ne vont pas tarder à lui pendre au nez et il ne faudra pas compter sur moi pour l'aider avec ses révisions de dernière minutes. Mais il a dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il y aille, apparemment oncle Georges à encore inventé un truc. Enfaîte, ce n'est pas si mal du coup que je n'y aille pas… Même maman à l'air contrarié d'aller voir Mamie Molly et papi Arthur. D'habitude, elle se faisait une joie. C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, elle se comporte vraiment bizarrement en ce moment. Elle est souvent chez les Zabini. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle peut supporter cette famille de fou ! En plus le paternel est toujours scotché à maman. Il ne la lâche jamais. S'en est épuisant de les voir rirent à longueur de journée ensemble ! Et je l'ai même vu lui caresser la joue, et maman a rougie… OH NON ! OH NON ! OH PAR MERLIN ! J'espère vraiment que je ne trompe ! Maman ne ferait pas ça, ce n'est pas son genre d'aller voir ailleurs ! Je n'ai pas le droit de pensé ça… mais il faut quand même que je vérifie ! Après tout, elle est suspecte même si c'est ma mère. J'espère que je me trompe. Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net ! Comment maman oserait tromper papa avec le père de l'autre Serpentard de fiotte ? Graaaah ! _

Rose referma son journal intime avec une boule au ventre. Elle le rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et se leva pour observer la maison qui se trouvait en face de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'y accouda en soupirant. Elle savait que cette nouvelle arrivée, n'allait causer que des problèmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez moi des reviews please. Le prochain chapitre arrivera d'ici deux semaines. Bisous <strong>


End file.
